Bare Me Not
by AC-say
Summary: SasuSaku A supposedly ideal girl PLUS a tip kiss PLUS babysitting EQUALS the time of her life TIMES Uchiha Sasuke EQUALS coughLOVEcough…?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **A story, obviously by me. I hope you'll like it. Umm.. If ever you find any mistakes (grammar, run-ons, bad organization, etc) just tell me and I'll definitely make it better. In addition, if you ever find any parts that are confusing, don't worry too much about it--the story will explain itself (in later chapters or later scenes of the chapter). Well, that's all. Feel free to give me feedbacks.

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura, the school's "Role Model" is stuck babysitting the school's "Badass", Uchiha Sasuke. It seemed like the more they spend time together, the more they open up to each other. What will happen if they fall in love? What about their reputation? Oh no! SASUSAKU

A supposedly ideal girl + a tip kiss + babysitting the time of her life x Uchiha Sasuke coughLOVEcough…? SASUSAKU

* * *

**Bare Me Not**

Ac-say

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke."

-

"Haruno Sakura."

-

The boy looks up.

-

The girl looks up.

-

"What?!"

-

"Yes, sir?"

-

"I suppose you know that this high school is one of the most prestigious in Japan." started a blonde haired woman, Tsunade, Konoha High School Principal.

-

"I'm pretty sure that you know that this high school is one of the most prestigious in Japan." started a white haired man, Kakashi, Konoha High School Local Teacher.

-

"We can't afford you doing anymore damage in this school and ruin our reputation." continued Tsunade.

-

"We can't afford anymore bad students doing damage in this school and ruin our reputation." continued Kakashi.

-

"And your point is?" Uchiha Sasuke sent an annoyed look as he shifted from his seat.

-

"Does the school's damages have anything to do with me?" Haruno Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

-

"The school's expenses are already big enough to even add the cost that you have made. So…"

The Uchiha grunted.

-

"Well, not really. I mean, the school's expenses are already big enough to even add the cost that the _bad students _have caused. So…"

-

"Instead of paying for the cost,"

…

-

"Instead of letting the _bad students _pay for the cost,"

…

-

"We'll have you partnered with a student _opposite _from you and also have you watched--in and out of the school grounds. But of course, the time will be limited. Don't worry about being watched 24/7."

His onyx eyes literally widened. Ready to protest, he opened his mouth to speak--

-

"We'll have you partnered with one of the _bad students _and also have you watch him/her. But of course, time will be limited. Do not worry about watching him/her 24/7."

Her emerald eyes literally widened. Ready to protest, she opened her mouth to speak--

-

"Sorry Uchiha, but you can't object."

-

"Sorry Haruno, but you can't object."

-

_Damn it!_

-

_Sucks!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"How unlucky." A blonde girl with blue eyes stated.

"Yeah, I know." Haruno Sakura, a pink haired maiden sighed as she went through a list of order that was given to her. "I can't believe I got myself into something," she looked up at the black boring ceiling as if the answer was written on it. "Something so ridiculous."

Silence took over for a second until, Sakura's blonde friend spoke. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

Sakura slowly nodded as she leaned against one of the restaurant's counter. "Maybe you're right Ino. We'll see."

"You know--" the blonde was cut off.

"Haruno, the order from table six and eight are up!" shouted a co-worker of Sakura. The pink-haired sighed. She faced Ino and gave the blonde a I-gotta-go-I'll-talk-to-you-later look. Ino smiled at the pinkette as a sign of understanding, before going back to work.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura went back to the counter with a disgusted face. "What happened to you?" asked Ino, who seemed to be having fun twirling a bottle of Vodka on her hand. Sakura took an interest and ignored her question. "That's looks cool. Teach me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura." Ino raised an eyebrow. "And puh-lease, don't you dare ignore my question." the blonde added.

"Sorry, it's just that some guy tried to touch me in inappropriate places." replied Sakura as she sat down on one of the stools.

Ino chuckled but instantaneously stopped when Sakura sent her a dangerous glare.

"Sorry." the blonde mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Happens every time." the pinkette muttered.

"By the way," Ino started and once again, twirling the bottle of Vodka on her hand. "When's it gonna start?" she asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "When was _what_ gonna start?"

"You know, the looking-after-a-troublemaker thingy?" Ino elaborated. Kind of.

"You mean babysitting." Sakura rephrased. _Psh._

The blonde rolled her eyes. "If that's how you put it."

"If I'm not wrong, I meet him tomorrow." said Sakura.

"Hmm, I see. Do you know who he/she is?" Ino asked as she looked at the exhausted pinkette.

Sakura stared up at the ceiling before closing her weary emerald eyes. "Nope."

"Wow. That kinda sucks. But aren't you a bit excited? What if it turns out to be a hot guy? Say," Ino place her index finger on her chin as if she's really thinking. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"What if it turns out to be an ugly looking guy?" Once again, Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at her blonde friend. "But either way, 's not like I'd care." she added.

Ino nodded. "You have a point--"

"And who the heck is Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Ino's eyes dilated. She placed the bottle of Vodka down and faced her unbelievable friend. "Sakura, do you seriously not know Uchiha Sasuke?" the blonde placed her hands on Sakura's shoulder and shook her.

"Seriously." the pink-haired answered. Ino stopped.

"Oh my goodness." said Ino. "How can you not know him? He's like the hottest guy in school." she added.

"I'm certain that you _do _know that I'm always busy--whether in or out of the school. I have no time for gossips, or guys, actually, I don't really care about other people's business so, yeah." Sakura explain.

"Well, if you didn't join the student council or the basketball club, or the volleyball club or choir, you wouldn't be this," Ino paused, looking for the right word. "this… uninformed..?"

Sakura sighed. She really wondered how Ino became such a blabber mouth--whether she's born with it or self taught. _I'll take the first one. She's born with it._ Sakura chuckled at her thought. "Whatever you say, Ino."

"Whoops! Times up." Ino energetically said. "Shift's over. Shikamaru time!" added the blonde.

Sakura stared at Ino in confusion. "Shikamaru time?" she asked.

"Haha. Shika promised me a date after my shift." Ino construed. Sakura's mouth formed an "o" shape as if saying, "Oooh, I see."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Ino said, waving at her pink-haired friend. Sakura waved back with a smile. She watched Ino walk to the staff room._ Prolly gonna get her stuff--_

"Sakura!" Ino shouted. Sakura looked at the blonde. "Don't tire yourself too much." Ino said before entering an "employees only" room.

Sakura slowly shook her head. _As always._

* * *

"10:30." Sakura read, her elbows placed against the counter and eyes staring at the ticking clock that seemed to be staring back at her. _Thirty more minutes and I'm done here._ She thought. Looking around the place, Sakura spotted some people leaving the restaurant and vice versa. _How can they still be out at this time of night? Go to sleep people!_ The pink-haired sighed. _I'm probably just ti—_

"Give me Vodka." ordered a raven-haired guy. Sakura looked at the man walking towards her with a scowl. _He could've at least said excuse me. How rude. _

"Yes, sir." said Sakura, watching the guy sat on an occupied stool.

Aware of the pinkette's stare, the raven-haired looked up at her. "What are you staring at? Did you hear me wrong? I said I want Vodka." Sakura could only force a smile. _What's up with that attitude?! What a big jerk! _"Not to be rude sir, but the first time I heard you, you said, _Give me Vodka_ and not _I want Vodka. _Of course the tone of voice is the same—very rude—but they're still different phrases." said Sakura in a matter of fact.

"Where's your manager?" asked Mr. Attitude. _Hot-headed._ Sakura thought.

"Sir, maybe we can talk this out. No need for Mr. Manager." the pink-haired said with slight nervousness.

"Shut up! Just give me Vodka!" he retorted. "Damn!" and mumbled.

"Right away, sir." the pink-haired sighed. _Wow. Almost got myself in trouble. Sucks! Customer's always right. _She thought as she searched for a bottle of Vodka. _Shoot! Can't find it. Where did Ino put all the Vodkas?! _

"Where the heck's my Vodka?!" shouted the raven-haired male.

"In a minute." answered Sakura as she continued to look for the Vodkas.

"It's been five six minutes already!!"

"Well, too bad! I'm trying my best to look for it! If you can't wait, go to hell!!" Sakura shouted back as she faced him.

"What the hell?! You have guts, Pinky." said Mr. Attitude.

"If you weren't being so impatient then I wouldn't have talked back, _sir_!" Sakura said, leaning forward until their faces are only inches apart.

Onyx met emerald.

A minute of gazing at each other's eyes seemed to be an hour long for they couldn't tear each other's stare away. _How could these amazing looking eyes have an ugly looking gaze? It makes me irritated for some reason. If only—_

"Oi, you're too close." commented Mr. Attitude. Snapping back from her reverie, Sakura blushed after realizing just how close the proximity of their faces can barely be measured as four inches. "Sorry." she mumbled before pulling away.

"I can't find your Vodka. I'm not really a bartender here—meaning I don't serve abnormal drinks. So, I don't know where everything is." the pink-haired explained.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"They're short of bartenders so I volunteered to do it for tonight." answered Sakura.

"What can you serve me?"

"Water." Sakura said flatly.

"Tch." The raven-haired emitted as he watched the girl get water from a nearly empty dispenser. _What a stupid night. I just wasted my time going to here and talking to the most annoying girl I've ever met._ The man thought.

"Here's your water sir." Sakura said as she handed him a glass of water.

Mr. Attitude drank his water with an irritated expression. _What's water gonna do? I came here to get drunk. Not drink a frickin' glass of water!! Damn stupid girl!_ He thought as he looked at the pink-haired. _Tch._

"What are you looking at, sir?" Sakura asked with a forced smile. "Do you need anything else? Besides water?" she added. "Perhaps, a cookie?" _Hah! What now?!_

The raven-haired man's eyebrows twitched. _This stupid girl is really good at infuriating me. I'll teach her a lesson._ "Come 'ere." He ordered.

Sakura without hesitation came closer at Mr. Attitude. "Yes, sir?" she asked, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Come closer." Once again, he ordered. The pink-haired shrugged and leaned closer despite the marbled counter between them. "Hmm?" she emitted.

Mr. Attitude leaned closer until their faces are only an inch apart. "I'll give you a tip." He whispered.

"That'd be totally awesome, si—omph"

Before Sakura could even finish her sentence, her mouth was silenced with the lips of the most arrogant man she has ever met.

* * *

"Beep—beep."

The pink-haired stirred.

"Beep—beep."

Again, she stirred.

"Beep—be—"

"I get it, I get it." said Sakura as she silenced her beeping alarm clock. Like every morning, she stretched her legs and arms just like a cat would do. "Ugh. It's a good thing tomorrow's Friday." _Meaning more rest for me._ She thought.

After a couple of minutes of stretching, she got out of bed and took a shower.

…

"Today's the day." She said as she brushed her bubblegum pink hair. "Hope nothing goes wrong."

When Sakura finished doing her usual things—wake up, brush teeth, take shower, dress up, brush hair, etc—she immediately ran down the stairs and greet her mother and younger sister a, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sakura." Mrs. Haruno greeted.

"Morning, Sakura." Sayo, her fifteen year old sister, greeted.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Sakura.

"As usual, rice and egg." answered Sayo as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura forced a smile. "Great. Let's eat." The pinkette went to the table, sat on a chair and began eating her breakfast. _Even though the breakfast is only rice and egg, it still tastes good. I should still thank God that we have food to eat._ Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

"Mom, there's a dance party at school next week. I need money to buy a dress." broke out Sayo. Sakura could only listen.

"Is it necessary?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Of course it's necessary. A lot of my friends are going to buy a new dress to show off at the dance. I can't be left out. They'll think I'm an old fashion girl." Sayo explained. "Plus, I plan to become a model. I gotta try out as many clothes as I can." The youngest Haruno finished.

"You're right. I gu—" Mrs. Haruno was cut off.

"No, mom! I don't really think it's necessary. It's only a dance. I'm sure Sayo don't need a new dress. She has a lot of them already." protested Sakura.

Sayo stood up. "No, sis. You gotta understand. I wan—"

"No, Sayo. You're the one who should understand. We barely have enough money to buy useless things. We have bills to pay. Rents to pay. How can you not understand that?!" Sakura retorted.

"But—"

"End of discussion." The angry pinkette stood up, placed her dishes in the sink, and left the kitchen.

"Here. Keep this." Mrs. Haruno said as she took out cash from her pocket. "Just don't tell your sister."

* * *

_Okay Sakura, calm down. Having a bad mood is not gonna solve anything. Just calm down. Inhale. Exhale._

It did not work.

_Fine, umm… __bad mood go away. Leave me alone and don't come back. Shoo! Shoo! _

Still didn't work.

_Umm… just think about the kiss from last night. Is it good? Is it bad? Okay, I admit it's good but it's bad. That arrogant guy stole my first kiss. What kind of tip is that? Stupid guy. Stupid Vodka. Stupid kiss. Stupid me!_ Locked up in her thoughts, Sakura did not realize that she was already in front of the school until the loud warning bell of the school rang. _Shoot! I'm gonna be late. Shoot! How could I forget?! I still gotta meet Tsunade. Darn it!_

Sakura did the only thing she could do…

RUN.

* * *

Door opens.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost in the road of life." Sakura burst out as she catches her breath.

Eyes stared at her.

"Wow, Sakura. Never knew you'd use one of my excuses." Kakashi started with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. It was an impulse king of thing." explained the pinkette.

"So, that stupid girl's the one who'll accompany me?" Sakura turned around, finding the owner of the very familiar voice she has heard before.

Her eyes widen.

The latter could only emit a smirk.

"YOU!" the pink haired pointed. _The one who stole my first kiss! _ "What are you doing here?!" she asked.

Tsunade stepped up, "Haruno Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the bad student we're talking about and of course your partner." The blonde woman said as she looked at the Uchiha.

"And Uchiha Sasuke, this is Haruno Sakura the student body president."

The two youngsters stared at each other. "You're the stupid waitress who can only serve water." stated Sasuke.

Sakura's blood boiled. "And you're the arrogant man who's definitely born without manners." The pink haired snapped back.

"Well, well, it seem that you guys have met before." Spoke Kakashi.

"It was a total misfortune Kakashi, I tell you." said Sakura.

"I agree. To meet such a stupid girl is totally a misfortune." The raven haired concurred.

"Ugh. Am I going to be stuck with him for the rest of the year?" asked the irritated Sakura.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, of course."

"Why me?!" cried Sakura. Tsunade placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Sakura, you have the highest GPA in the entire student body. You manage your time well, your studies, and your extracurricular activities. You're a model student, Sakura. You're a leader. You gotta show the people who opposed to the school what you're made of. Don't you want to graduate with a happy ending? If we got trouble here and there, cause by people such as this," Tsunade paused as she looked at Sasuke. "Then the school's reputation will go down. Do you want that?"

The pink haired shrugged. "I don't really care about what other people do. So,"

"Sakura, I know this idea is decided without your—"

"Alright, alright. I get it." cut off Sakura to prevent another long speech from their blonde principal. "Tell me what to do." She demanded. _To get this over with._

"Well, all you have to do really, is turn him into a bett—good student. It's totally up to you. We don't care what you do to him. Just—"

"Oi, what do you think you're saying?! Don't say you don't care what she'll do to me! What if that stupid girl rape me?!" shouted an aggravated Uchiha.

"How dare you say that, Uchiha?! Who'd want to rape a person like you?!" shouted a more irritated Sakura.

"Well, you of course." smirked Sasuke. _Stupid girl. You can't win against me._

"Ugh! Y-you! You bast—"

"Cut it out guys. Now that you know your duties, you may leave the room now. You're already forty-five minutes late for your first period class." interrupted Kakashi.

"Hmpf." emitted Sakura. Sasuke could only smirk.

"By the way, you guys always have to stick together until ten o' clock in the evening." added Tsunade.

The youngsters grunted as they made their way through the wooden oak door of KHS.

* * *

"Totally sucks!" emitted the Uchiha. Along side of him, Sakura walked with even pace. "I agree." she said.

"Could've been better if the girl I'm stuck with actually looks like a girl." said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura's brows twitched. _I don't know why, but he's really talented in making me irritated._ The pink-haired thought.

"Excuse me, are you calling me a guy?" asked Sakura with an irritated tone. _Seriously, I'm gonna grow white hair if this guy won't shut his rude mouth._

"Certainly. Look at yourself. Flat-chested, straight body, no back-side. No guy would look at you as a man." commented the raven haired boy as she fastened his pace.

Sakura's faced was flushed with embarrassment.

"HOW DARE YOU UCHIHA?! SERIOUSLY, I'LL MURDER YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" burst out Sakura.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *


End file.
